Loving Them
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: This is a Aaron/Hermione crossover that I am proud of, and just now getting around to posting. I hope you like it as much as I did writing it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like this fanfiction, I wrote it a while ago during my Criminal Minds phase.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Loving Them**

 **Chapter One**

"Where is she dad?" Jack Hotchner, was looking towards where the passengers, were going to be exiting the plane. "Where is, Mione?"

"She should be coming out any minute now," The agent assured his son, even though he was just as anxious as the young boy, "You know she might not recognize you, you've grown almost a whole foot in a year."

"Only two inches, that's what the doctor said, remember." His son corrected, and then took off with a run, as the person they both were waiting for finally made it off the plane. "MIONE!"

She almost fell over with the unexpected impact of the six year old, but had managed to keep her balance anyway,"Jack, I am still fully capable of hearing, so try not to scream in my ear, love," The brunette smiled, as she knelt down to hug the boy, "So what are you doing, taking off from your father, it's not safe."

"He was within eyesight, I wouldn't allow anything to happen to him," Aaron assured, pulling the witch into his arms, and kissing her. He laughed as his son made a gagging sound, causing him to look at his son, "So should we get out of here, or do you actually have luggage with you?"

"I am having some of my furniture sent to the apartment, which I purchased a month ago, and whatever I didn't want to bring with me I told my friends to do what they will with it." She took a hold of the six year old's hand, as the three of them started to leave the crowded airport.

The little boy stared up at the woman confused, "I thought you were moving in with us, that was the plan wasn't it?"

"Of course, the apartment is for work related stuff, for filling orders for costumers," The witch explained, before looking up at the agent. "I don't need any of your friends to come to your place, and see my equipment laying around, I only told you two, because your my love's."

"Well I'll take you to your apartments tomorrow, tonight you're coming home with me, JJ offered to take Jack for the night." He looked down at his son, who was smiling back at him, "He just wanted to come with me, to pick you up."

"Dad has a surprise-" The little boy started, just to have his mouth covered, by his dad.

Hermione just raised a brow, "Really should I be scared?"

"Just of my cooking perhaps," The agent teased, leading the group towards his car, and then heading to drop off his son.

* * *

 **Later on that Evening**

The empty plates still occupied the dining table, as clothes scattered the floor of the living room, as the couple laid beside the table.

Hermione laughed as she laid across her boyfriends chest, as he wrapped his own arms around her waist, "You were right, your cooking is something to be afraid of," she leaned down, and placed a gentle kiss to his lips, "But I definitely enjoyed the desert."

"I actually was trying to be romantic, by setting candles in the room, with rose peddles on the bed," He glanced around the dining room, seeing one of the chairs, that had been knocked over before they ended up on the floor. "Remind me to order JJ, some flowers, to say thank you."

"You should send her a bloody new car, for watching Jack," She teased, as she stood to her feet, and pulled his shirt to cover her top half, "We'll continue in the bedroom later, I think we should clean up the damage." 

"I still can't believe you agreed to move in with me," Aaron took the collected dishes from her hands, and set them back on the table, before leading the witch to the room they would be sharing. "We'll take care of the dishes tomorrow, we don't know when we'll have the privacy again," he informed, leading the small woman by the hands.

"I think we'll have plenty of these moments, I do know some silencing spells, and am sure Jack, has a list of baby sitters at call," The witch reminded, as she allowed the man to set her on the bed, "but I suppose the mess could wait, until you're asleep at least."

"I could live with that," The man whispered, as he slid the shirt over her head, and tossed it back behind him. "I love you."

"I sure hope so, I didn't move across the ocean to be with you, just to be a beneficial friend," The witch reminded kissing his lips, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you too."

 **3:00 a.m.**

Aaron woke up, when he felt only air beside him, where his girlfriend had been earlier. "Mione?" He waited a couple seconds, before he got out of bed, and pulled up his gym shorts. He walked towards the living room, where he saw a little light coming, and found the witch writing something down in the leather band journal, he had given her the last time they seen each other, "You're still using that journal?"

She jumped a little at the sudden noise, then smiled when she realized it was her boyfriend, and than looked back down at what she was writing, "Yes. Did I wake you up, love?"

"No, just didn't feel you next to me," He sat beside the witch, and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, as he played with a strand of her hair, "What are you writing?"

"I am actually writing down my adventures, for when our chil- I mean Jack, get's older," She set the journal beside her, and rested her head on her boyfriends shoulder.

"You were getting ready to say children, weren't you?" Aaron asked, watching the different emotions, as they crossed the witches face. He smiled a little, as he pulled her to straddle his lap, and pressed a kiss to her lips, "Don't be afraid to talk about children, and I am sure Jack, would love reading about your adventures."

"I am trying to not think of having children, because the chances of me becoming pregnant, are like one out of a thousand," A tear slid down her cheek, as she looked down at her own hands, "At least Jack , has accepted me being with you, and I love him, almost as much as I love you."

"He is crazy about you as well, ever since we met at St. Mungo's, when you were helping Severus," He smiled at the memory, from when he first met the witch, after his cousin had left the hospital, and he had stayed a month with him. "You were great with, Jack."

"He's a great child, and I told you I love him," The witch assured.

"He was so excited you were moving in with us, that he wanted to pick out the things for your room, until I explained to him you would be sleeping in my room. He than thought we needed to look for bunk beds, and again I had to explain to him we would just share my bed," Aaron rested his head on the back of the sofa, as his girlfriend ran her fingers through his hair.

She stared at the man beneath her, as she used her freehand to rub his chest, "I could always stay in my apartment, if Jack isn't fully ready for me to sleep here, you know-"

"He wants you to live with us, it's just he is six years old, and doesn't understand how this will work. He's really happy that you're living with us, and I even explained that he should knock now, if my door is closed because you might be changing." Aaron assured, as he brought a hand to the back of her neck, and brought her lips to meet his, "Don't worry, Mione."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, took a while to come up with.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Loving Them – Chapter Two**

"Severus?" Aaron stared at his cousin, as his girlfriend filled some vials, as he entered her office / work place.

"I told you he was going to move here, and work with me brewing potions, since you're his only family. He rented an apartment in the building, that way he won't have to worry, about walking home to far if he works late, and he can check on potions if needed," The witch mentioned, as she turned to look at her boyfriend, than noticed Jack. She smiled at the small boy, and pointed towards the kitchen, "Why don't you show your cousin, how to make a s'more, he's never had one before."

The little boy smiled widely, as he took a hold of his cousins hand, and dragged him towards the kitchen, "Mione, makes s'mores for me over the stove, since we don't have a fireplace. You'll have to do the marshmallows, since I can't play with the stove, until I am bigger."

Severus just sighed, as he took in what the boy said, and did as instructed, "Smores."

"You're not mad are you? I just thought he talked to you, about him moving to Virginia, and working with me," She pulled the agent to one of the bedrooms, turned office, and sat him in one of the plush chairs. Than sat on the edge of her desk in front of him, still holding his hand in hers, "He sort of adopted me when my parents died when I was fifteen, and you know all of this already, so I really don't understand-"

"You see him as a father, I understand that sweetheart, just wasn't expecting to see him so relaxed," He kissed the witch's hand, as he smiled at her lovingly, pulling her onto his lap, "I am just use to seeing him in those robes, and not so casual like just now, with his jeans, and concert shirt. His hair is even styled."

"Yes, I introduces him to a salon, and now he goes once a month for a trim," She rolled her eyes, as she rested her head on his shoulder, "He even made his own shampoo wash."

"I believe that," Aaron smiled as he held his girlfriend, and kissed her forehead, "How is the brewing going?"

"We already sent an order out, and are working on two more," The witch explained standing to her feet, and walking to the door, pulling her boyfriend up along the way, "Let's go get Jack, and see how his S'more teaching is going."

"Do you realize his grades have went up a level, ever since you moved in with us," The agent smiled as he watch his cousin, as he took an uncertain bite of the s'more.

"Hardly has anything to do with me, he's a smart child," Complimented the young woman, as she walked to where Jack, and Severus were eating there snack, "What do you think, Severus?"

"Surprisingly good," The Potion Master explained, as he went back to check on a potion, "I will take some of the calming draughts to St. Merlin's, and see what else they need made."

"That sounds like a good idea, that way we get an early start," The young woman explained, as she took the six year olds hand, and headed to the door, "We're going to go home, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," With that Severus apperated out of the room, with the small box of potions.

"When can I do that, dad?" Asked Jack, as he took his dads hand, while still holding the witch's, "That's cool."

"When you're sixteen," Explained the witch with a smile, as they walked down the street, "So how was the petting zoo?"

"I got to pet a pig, and a lama," Exclaimed the little boy with a smile.

"You're so lucky, love," Hermione exclaimed, smiling towards her boyfriend, "How was your day today?"

"Solved a case, which we have been working on for the last month, and finally am able to put it to rest," He stared down at his son, who was watching the two talking, "How about we have get some pizza, and watch a couple of movies?"

"Yeah, the 'Lego Movie'!" Exclaimed the six year old, as he jumped into his dads car, and the other two followed.

Hermione at her boyfriend, as she reached for his hand, "That sounds like a nice idea."

 **Flashback**

Hermione had just come back to her adopted dads house, after picking up some things at the market, and didn't even know they had company, "I got you some brandy, and a cheesecake for desert, I started my period and-" she paused when she came into the livingroom, where there was a new person sitting, across from the man that had adopted her.

Severus looked like he was trying not to laugh, from the seat where he was relaxing, had just coming home from the hospital the day before. "Hermione, after you put the groceries away, why don't you join us in here."

The witch hurried into the kitchen, and quickly set the items away, "Great going Hermione, he probably thin-"

"Who are you talking to?"

Hermione jumped in her spot, before turning around to see a little boy, who was coloring at the table. She smiled at the little boy, "Hello there, I didn't know there was anyone in here."

"I'm coloring, want to help me?" The little boy asked, reaching out a crayon to the witch, with a wide smile.

The witch couldn't help but smile, as she took the offered crayon, and began to color in the pointed spot, "What's your name?"

"Jack Hotchner, I am five years old," Answered the child, he looked at the young woman, "What is your name?"

"Hermione," Answered the witch, smiling at the confused look on his face, "You could call me, Mione."

The little boy smiled again, "Mione."

"You aren't bothering this young lady, are you Jack?"

Hermione turned to see a man standing in the entry way, wearing a black pollo shirt, with a pear of jeans. He stood at leas six foot tall, had dark hair, and brown eyes that pierced into hers. He was studying her, almost like he was reading her. She smiled as she held out her hand, "I'm Hermione, did Severus need anything?"

"No he just fell asleep, so I thought I check on my son, my name is Aaron. I am Severus's cousin, and you are his adopted daughter, right?" Asked the man, as he leaned against the doorframe, and turned his attention to his son, "What are you coloring?"

"Yes, he adopted me after I lost my parents," Smiled the young woman, as she shook his hand, before looking at the little boy, "He was keeping me company."

"She stays in the lines dad," Jack held up the said picture, of a robot holding a rocket ship, "Isn't this cool?"

"Very cool," Agreed the older Hotchner, "Want to go to the park across the street?"

"I am going to make some cheese pizza, and a salad. It should be done in an hour, if you guys would like to join us," Invited the witch, as she smiled at the little boy, "Than we get cheesecake for desert."

"We're here for the month," Aaron informed, smiling at the young woman, as he reached for his sons hand, "We'll be back in an hour."

"Severus should be awake by than, and the food will be ready," She turned her attention to the little boy, "Have fun."

"We will Mione," Exclaimed Jack, as he lead his dad through the house.

Hermione watched as the two left, with a small smile across her face, 'It should be nice for Severus, to have family here."

 **A Week Later**

Hermione was sitting in the library, reading one of the many books, not noticing anyone with her. She went to reach for her tea, when she finally noticed the other mans presence, "Aaron, what are you doing?"

"Jack is taking a nap, and Severus, he offered to watch him for me, so I could ask you to dinner," He sat on the sofa across from her, and leaned forward, "Unless I read your flirting wrong, and you're not interested in me."

She blushed as she looked down at her lap, "No you didn't read me wrong." She turned her brown eyes to him, and smiled, "I would like that, Aaron."

"We have enjoyed spending the last week with you, and I would like to see what happens between us," He went to move beside her, and took her hand in his, "Be ready in an hour."

She smiled as she cupped his cheek, before standing to her feet, "I am going to get ready, Aaron." She hurried out of the library, smiling as she thought of her coming date.

 **End of Flashbacks**

 **Later That Night**

Aaron smiled as he stood in the doorway of his sons room, watching the witch he loved, as she read fro 'Anne of Green Gables', "He's asleep."

"No he's just resting his eyes," Whispered the witch, as she felt the little boys arm tighten around her waist.

"She's reading daddy," Came the sleepy voice of his son, still not opening his eyes.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," His dad explained, as he approached the bed, and leaned down to kiss his sons cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy," Jack smiled as he looked at his dad, "Can you go in the other room, I want Mione to finish the chapter."

Hermione giggled, as she went to stand up, and leaned down to kiss the boys cheek, "I already finished the chapter, we're continue tomorrow alright, love?"

The little boy sighed, as he pulled his teddy bear to him, "Alright, Goodnight,"

"Goodnight," Whispered the witch, as she was lead out of the bedroom, by her boyfriend.


End file.
